Flurry Heart and Thorax sing Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj
Just met a boy Just met a boy when He can come inside Of my playpen 'Cause he look like a superstar In the making So I think that I'm going in For the taking Hear through the grapevine That he's cakin' We-we-we can shoot a movie He can do the tapin' B-b-boom boom pow This thing be shakin' I ain't even tryna find out Who he datin' 'Cause I know he got a wife at home But I need just one night alone If he keep playin' them g-g-games Imma run away-y, imma run away-y-y I-I-I wanna give you one last option I-I-I wanna give you one last chance If-if you looking for the main attraction Just hold on tight and let me do my dance If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom If you got it you got it you got that voom voom If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom If you got it you got it you got that voom voom Just met a boy Just met a boy when He can become My little problem 'Cause it look like he modelin' Clothes in Dublin So I think he gettin' That Green Goblin Hear through the grapevine He hang low We can shoot a movie We can bang like Rambo B-b-boom boom pow This thing so bingo Wonderin' if he can Understand my lingo 'Cause I know he got a wife at home But I need just one night alone If he keep playin' them g-g-games Imma run away-y, imma run away-y-y I-I-I wanna give you one last option I-I-I wanna give you one last chance If-if you looking for the main attraction Just hold on tight and let me do my dance If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom If you got it you got it you got that voom voom If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom If you got it you got it you got that voom voom Boy I'm in this club slow now Don't mind if I do And I can tell you feelin' me from the jump I wanna ride too You got that hot shit, boy ya blessed Let me feel up on ya chest Flexin', you the man You the man one hundred grand This same roll, game down Yes I play it, very well Come baby lay down Lemme stay down Lemme show you Imma run to my playground Come and get this va va voom voom (woo) I-I-I wanna give you one last option I-I-I wanna give you one last chance If-if you looking for the main attraction Just hold on tight and let me do my dance If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom If you got it you got it you got that voom voom If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom If you got it you got it you got that voom voom Trivia